


Mystery: Followers

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 3 - Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Menulis 'Please follow me. I'll follow you back' pada akun asing adalah kebiasaannya. Obsesi pada jumlah followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: Followers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerita di scaryforkids

Ino izin tidak masuk kantor hari ini. Penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh dan mau tak mau dia harus menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit. Ibunya sedang membereskan barang-barang keperluan ayahnya di rumah setelah sebelumnya baru saja pulang menjenguk bibinya yang sakit; ya, memang ini sedikit ironi.

Dia menghela napas bosan. Ayahnya sedang tertidur dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Ino tidak mungkin menyalakan televisi atau mendengarkan musik—karena kebiasaannya adalah suka tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi.

Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat ayahnya dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak bisa memainkan ponselnya di dalam sana karena (mungkin saja) akan berpengaruh pada elektrokardiograf yang terpasang di tubuh ayahnya. Kalau tiba-tiba ada apa-apa, mana mau dia disalahkan.

"Bosan sekali. Tidak ada notif yang masuk satupun," ujarnya sembari mengecek satu persatu akun jejaring sosialnya.

Saat ingin mengunci layarnya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Akun jejaring sosial berikon kamera berwarna cokelat yang sedang tren akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku belum _posting_ foto baru," ujarnya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. "Oh iya! _Followers_ -ku masih tertinggal jauh dari Shion. Aku harus mendapatkan _followers_ lebih banyak darinya,"—karena diam-diam dia berkompetisi dalam hal kecantikan dengan nona muda itu; tentu ini hanya kompetisi sepihak.

Ino pun kembali ke kebiasaan dulunya. Sering mengomentari foto di setiap akun dengan kalimat _'Please follow me. I'll follow you back'_. Bukan apa-apa, selain dia blasteran dan ingin mengenal orang selain orang Jepang, dia juga lebih suka orang luar alias pria kulit putih.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Mystery: Followers © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Karena terobsesi dengan jumlah pengikut Instagram-nya, hampir di setiap ada kesempatan Ino selalu mempromosikan akunnya. Belum lagi dengan mencari acak akun asing dan meninggalkan komentar seperti itu. Untungnya, usahanya itu membuahkan hasil. Dalam waktu singkat, pengikutnya bertambah banyak dan membuat dirinya senang.

Pernah tak sengaja dia menemukan akun asing seseorang. Akun tersebut selalu mengunggah foto yang aneh-aneh. Namun, di setiap foto yang Ino cek, tak pernah ada foto yang menampilkan sosok sang pemilik akun.

Walaupun merasa aneh, Ino tetap melakukan kebiasaannya seperti biasa.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah notif masuk ke ponselnya. Dia sumringah ketika jumlah pengikutnya kini bertambah satu.

Juga ada komentar baru di fotonya yang baru dia unggah 21 jam yang lalu.

' _I'm following you._ '

**X.x.X**

Semakin hari, Ino merasa semakin aneh. Setiap foto yang dia unggah selalu mendapat komentar yang sama dari akun yang sama pula. Awalnya dia tidak memikirkannya, namun lama-kelamaan dia merasa aneh. Bahkan terkadang dia merasa sedang diikuti.

Hari ini kedua orang tuanya pergi ke rumah sakit guna kontrol mingguan. Alhasil, dia ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Seharusnya dia ikut dengan orang tuanya saja karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam dan dia sendirian di kamarnya. Setahunya rumahnya aman, tidak terusik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tetapi tetap saja, _feeling_ wanita itu mengatakan hal lain.

Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan buruk itu, Ino mengutak-atik ponselnya. Entah sekadar _browsing_ atau memainkan akun jejaring sosialnya. Di saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain, tiba-tiba ada notif masuk dari Instagram.

Sebuah komentar baru di foto yang diunggah dua hari yang lalu.

' _I'm following you_.'

Perasaan buruk itu kembali datang. Belum sempat Ino menenangkan dirinya, kini ada sebuah foto yang dikirimkan padanya dari akun yang sama. Wanita itu merinding dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ini adalah foto paling menakutkan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Foto dirinya yang saat ini sedang memainkan ponsel di kamarnya dengan caption ' _I'm following you ..._ '

**Owari**


End file.
